


Mischief

by Ghostlyeevee23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Derek, Alpha Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Known, Asshole Gerard Argent, BAMF Stiles, Background season 1, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Scott, Breaden is an Argent, Custom Alpha Pack, Ethan and Aiden are Hales, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Good Deucalion, Good Kali, Good Kate Argent, Good Peter Hale, Good Victoria, Good ennis, Headmistress Talia Hale, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Jennifer has a accomplice, Kitsune Kira, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter isn't Malia's Father, Psycho Breaden, Revenge, Season 2, Sheriff Stilisnki's name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles is 17, Stiles is the new kid, Teacher Deucalion, Teacher Ennis, Teacher Kali, Teacher Satomi, Werejaguar Chris Argent, Werejaguar Kate Argent, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf Jackson, Witch Allison, feral Werewolves, not till later on, werecoyote mason, will add more tags later, will upload often, witch victoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyeevee23/pseuds/Ghostlyeevee23
Summary: Claudia Stilinski death left Stiles remembering the name of her killer.After Stiles and Noah come back to Beacon Hills, will Stiles be able to live a semi-normal life, Make new friends and maybe fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Mischief

 

Stiles Stilinski wasn’t like other kids, he was special. His mother Claudia Stilinski was an intelligent woman she knew basically everything on the supernatural and the human world. When Stiles was 5, Claudia started to teach him everything she knew. She taught him about Werewolves, Vampires, Druids but most importantly Kitsunes. 

Stiles loved learning about supernatural creatures but he loved figuring out human cultures and languages. Stiles’ favourite languages were Polish and French. Polish was his native language and French was just a hobby of his. 

A year later Stiles was old enough to start school. His mother was worried for her son, she still hadn’t told him what he could do with his powers. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Stiles came running into his home all excited.  
“Mommy, mommy!”  
“My little Mischief calm down or you’ll hurt yourself.”  
“Sorry mommy, guess what.”  
“What?”  
“Mom that’s not how the game works you're supposed to guess something.”  
“Ok, um you saw a unicorn.”  
“I wish but no I met someone at school his name is Derek Hale and his a werewolf like the ones from your lesson.”  
“Wow, my little Mischief I can’t wait to meet this Derek.”  
“He is amazing mommy, he has bright green eyes with a bit of brown in them. He showed the colour of his werewolf eyes they were a bright yellow.”  
“Sounds like my little Mischief has a crush.” Claudia joked. She smirked at her son’s embarrassed and blushed face.  
“I’m going to go play in my room bye mommy.”  
“Bye son I’ll call you for dinner.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A four months later Stiles was woken up by a loud crash and shouting coming from the living room.  
Stiles climbed out of bed, slipped on his fox slippers and crept downstairs. 

As Stiles crept down the stairs he could hear people talking, he didn’t recognise the voices.  
“My sweet Claudia give us your son and we won’t hurt you.” said one of the strangers  
“Over my dead body.”  
“That can be arranged.” Stiles’ heart dropped, someone had threatened his mother the most important person in the world to him.  
“All we want is the boy give him to us now!” hissed another hunter.  
Stiles felt a low growl rumble in his chest.  
Stiles felt the urge to protect his mother and challenge the intruders.  
“Your son can be worth a lot of money if sold to the right person, it’s very rare for any country to have an Ocean Kitsune.”  
“My son isn’t and never will be sold to anyone, you hear me you, filthy hunter!” 

Claudia had told Stiles all about hunters. Hunters were human haven't agreed with the supernatural and thought the world belonged to humans only. When Stiles first learned about Hunters it made his stomach turn and he felt sick for what the hunters did to any supernatural creature they could get a hold of.  
Stiles researched into Hunters and found out that there were Hunter Families the most popular Families were the Calaveras and the Argents. After a lot of research Stiles found out that part of the Argent Hunter family had given up hunting after Two of their Hunters were bit and were turned into a Werejaguars. 

“Claudia just hand out your son.”  
“No!” The leader of the group grew impatient with Claudia and shot her in the stomach. Black blood started leaking onto Claudia’s shirt. Claudia roared in pain. Stiles yelped when the shot was fired revealing his location by the doorway. 

One of the hunters smirked at Claudia. “Seems that your son wants to play.” Stiles jumped out from behind the doorway and hissed at the approaching hunter.  
“Oh, the little bugger wants to fight he will get a fight.” The hunter had a strong British accent, his hair was slicked back and the man had bags under his eyes which made him look like he hasn’t slept for days. 

The Hunter swung for Stiles. Because Stiles was small he could dodge the hunter’s attacks. Stiles jumped onto the man’s back, extended his claws and started scratching at his back. As Stiles attack one of the Hunters, Claudia raced forwards with her clawed hand sliced open the second hunter’s throat. The leader of the group jumped out of the way of Claudia scrambling across the floor. 

After Stiles had finished slicing the first hunter’s back he crawled up the hunter’s back and starting attacking his head. The hunter tried to get Stiles off his back. The hunter stumbled around the room. Stiles held on by stabbing his claws into the hunter’s back. The hunter screamed in pain. 

Claudia walked over to the leader and crouched down in front of him.  
“Threaten me or my family again and you will be sorry.” the hunter just laughed.  
“Oh, Claudia you shouldn’t threaten me either.” The hunter kicked Claudia’s ankle breaking it. As Claudia fell she roared in pain again.  
“You Bastard.”  
“I’m going to spare your son but only after I make him watch me kill his mother and I will make sure he will never forget my name.” 

The hunter that Stiles was attacking dropped to the floor. The last hunter looked over to Stiles and saw blood dripping from his claws. Stiles growled at the hunter. Before Stiles could charge at the man, he grabbed Claudia and placed a knife on her throat. 

“One more step and your mom will be dead, this knife is laced with Mountain Ash and Mistletoe it will be quick and painless.”  
“Stiles honey do what he says.” Stiles nodded at his mother.  
“Now boy I want if you agree to come with me I will let your mother go.”  
“Who are you.” croaked Stiles  
“My name boy is Gerard Argent, remember that now you coming with me.”  
“Yes please let my mom go.” Gerard released Claudia from his grip. Stiles stepped forwards to go with Gerard. When Gerard shoved the knife into Claudia’s side. 

“NO!” Stiles ran forwards to his mother as she fell to the floor. Claudia’s eyes started to close.  
“Mom, mommy, mom please stay awake please.” Stiles pulled the knife out of his mother’s side.  
“My little Mischief, I’m sorry my sweetheart. I’m going to have to leave you now, please look after your father.” Claudia started coughing blood. “Please run, my little kitsune run and don’t come back for a while.” Claudia cupped her son’s face and kissed his forehead. 

“Mom I love you, I promise I will look after dad.” tears started pouring down his face. “Please mom, please don’t leave me.”  
“I love you too munchkin.”

Claudia’s hand dropped from Stiles' face and her body went still. Stiles knew she was dead. Something inside Stiles snapped and his emotions started flooding his head. Stiles felt anger, fear, loneliness and lost. 

Seconds later police sirens echoed around the neighbourhood and flashes of blue and red burst through the living room window. Gerard panicked and went running but Stiles jumped up and started slashing and biting at him. Unlike the first hunter, Gerard was stronger and smarter. Gerard slammed Stiles into the wall. Stiles fell to the floor gasping for air. Gerard ran out the back door just as the police broke the door down. 

Stiles watched as a handful of deputies ran after Gerard. Before Stiles fell unconscious he saw his father run over to him. He could tell his father was speaking to him but he couldn’t hear him. 

All Stiles knew was that he was going to run as far as he could and only come back when it’s safe he promised his mother that. Stiles knew that he wouldn’t forget the name of his mother’s murderer.

Gerard Argent.


	2. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns to Beacon Hills. Meets an old friend and is late for school like a normal teenager
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos in my first Chapter.

Beacon Hills Ten Years Later

The old, rusty beaten up baby blue jeep pulled up to the town sign that read “Welcome to Beacon Hills” On the sign was a black triskelion. Stiles groaned as he read the sign.

“I’m back mom lets hope this is our final stop.” Stiles muttered to himself.

Stiles started up the jeep and drove off into town. Stiles and his father Noah had finally decided to return to Beacon Hills. They were tired of running and watching their backs. When Stiles was twelve he hacked into the Hunter’s Database so that they could watch the chat feed and keep track of any hunters working for Gerard. 

Stiles wasn’t all confident in coming back to Beacon Hills especially when any chatter of Gerard and the Hunt for him and his father stop. Stiles thought that coming back to Beacon Hills was a trap but his father had persuaded him to come back. 

Noah had left to go to Beacon Hills a week before Stiles with a promise of finding a new home, possibly getting the sheriff job back and keeping contact so that Stiles didn’t worry.   
Stiles was glad for his father when the news that he was being made sheriff of Beacon Hills again, apparently the last sheriff left because he couldn’t handle the case work of the recent murders and missing person reports. 

Stiles’ first stop was their new home so he could shower and change his clothes. Stiles had been driving for the last 3 Hours non-stop from San Francisco. 

An hour after Stiles’ had Showered and got dressed he headed for the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department to meet his father. 

\--------------------------------------------

When Stiles walked into the Sheriff’s station he noticed some familiar faces of the deputies and some new ones which he knew he wouldn’t have any problem twisting them around his fingers.   
“Stiles is that you.” came a voice from one of the desks. There stood Tara Graeme one of the deputies Stiles was friends with when he was a child.   
“Hey Tara, it’s good to see you, it’s been too long.” Stiles ran up to Tara and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.   
“You here to see your father?”   
“Yeah is he is his office?”  
“Yep go ahead, it’s nice to see you again.” Stiles gave Tara one more hug and went to his father’s office.

\----------------------------------------

“Hey, Dad!” Stiles chucked his bag down onto one of the chairs. “What you up to?”  
“Hey son, just sorting out some old paperwork from the old Sheriff, it seems he didn’t know how to do paperwork” Noah and Stiles laughed. Noah’s desk was covered in old case files.   
“Jeez Dad, that’s a lot of paperwork to do, you want any help sorting them?”   
“If you don’t mind sorting them into piles by category of event, one pile murders, other missing reports and so on.”

Soon Stiles had finished piling the folders. Stiles looked at the label on the top folder it read ‘Lydia Martin - Banshee reported missing found a week later.’ Stiles thought he recognized the name.

“Hey dad, this report about Lydia Martin why does that name sound familiar?”   
“She was one of the kids in your class when you were in kindergarten.”  
“Oh really, I forgot about her.” 

Noah knew his son was lying. Stiles remembered everything in his life. Lydia and Stiles were introduced to each other through Derek. Stiles was excited when he found out that she was a banshee, he always wanted to meet one. During the week up to mother’s death, Stiles had told Lydia everything he knew about Banshees and how to control their powers. Stiles and Lydia got really close in that week and were inseparable but when Stiles’ mother died and he left Lydia was so upset that she didn’t come to see him off. 

Noah smiled at his son deciding to drop the subject and carried on with his paperwork. Stiles spread himself out on the couch and fell asleep. 

\-----------------------

“Stiles wake up, Stiles come on you are going to be late for school.” Stiles shot up cursing, he couldn’t believe he was going to be late.   
Stiles raced out of Noah’s office and jumped into his jeep and sped off. 

\------------- 

As Stiles was driving he wondered if Lydia would remember him and if she still was upset for leaving. Stiles was cut out of his thoughts when he hit a pothole and almost smashed his head on the dashboard.   
“Shit, I see they still haven’t fixed the roads, it’s been ten years god”


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the Pack are in school and Stiles appears. Stiles is shadowing Paige and Derek remembers him.

Most of The Pack were all in their AP English class. Derek was still half asleep and bored. When Derek was bored in class he would use his werewolf hearing to find out anything interesting or just plain weird like David and Lisa making out in the janitor's closet. Derek’s attention was snapped back to his class when the school principal came into their class. 

“Sorry, Deucalion can I borrow Miss Krasikeva for a few minutes please?”   
Deucalion nodded and Paige walked out of the room slightly confused.   
The pack members in the class were also confused so the wolves used the hearing to follow Paige. 

Derek followed Paige’s movements to the school door. Derek was now even more confused ‘why is Paige going outside.’ Derek looked out the window to see if anything was there. The second he looked the window he noticed a young boy sitting on one the benches. Derek could see that the boy was on the phone. 

“Dad seriously, three phone calls in the morning is a bit much I only left the station fifteen minutes ago.” Derek couldn’t hear the response of the caller.  
“Yes I have everything but a pen, great first day and I don’t have a pen, I can’t believe I forgot a pen, yes I know I left in a hurry. Dad, I have to go now see you tonight.” 

Derek watched the Principal introduce the boy and Paige to each other. Minutes later the boy and Paige started walking back to the door. Derek once again followed them like he could see through the walls. The Principal walked back into the class.

The teen was tall, you could see the outline of muscles on his arms but he was skinny. He was wearing dark blue ripped jeans, brown leather boots, plain black henley and a black leather jacket. On his neck, there was part of a tattoo that disappeared under his shirt. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen this is Stiles Stilinski, he has just moved back to Beacon Hills and he will be shadowing Miss Paige Krasikeva.” the principal told Stiles to take the last seat which was right next to Paige and of course behind Derek. Derek thought he knew the name ‘Stiles Stilinski.’ Derek thought that this kid could be his Stiles from his childhood. 

Stiles sat down and got his book out of his bag when he sat up he had 7 different pens shoved in his face. Stiles looked the teens confused. Stiles was wondering ‘how did they know I needed a pen.’ Stiles took the pen from Derek’s hands.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled at the teen   
“Welcome.” Derek turned back around so Stiles couldn’t see the grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter next one will be a big one.


	4. Introductions and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the time of Stiles knowing Derek and Lydia to three months so it goes with the plot late on. 
> 
> Paige becomes a major badass and stands up for a friend.  
> Stiles meets the pack, old friends and a family.

When the bell rang at the end of the class. Paige took Stiles off to find his locker. Derek, Scott, Erica and Lydia watched them walk off. 

“So what do you think of new kid, Der.’ Erica asked wagging her eyebrows.  
“I think I know him.” Scott and Erica looked at their Alpha confused ‘how could Derek know this kid he just got here’  
“Me too.” Lydia spoke up “Derek you don’t think that he is our Stiles from kindergarten.”  
“I think so.” Derek and Lydia both stared at the direction Stiles and Paige went.   
“Ok i’m going to ask, who’s and what is a Stiles?” Scott asked clearly more confused than before.   
“Stiles was mine and Lydia’s friend back when we were kids, when we were seven he left and hasn’t come back until now.” Derek answered his voice full of emotion. Lydia’s eyes glazed over, tears almost flowing out of her eyes. 

Derek placed his arm over Lydia letting her cuddle into his as they walked to the canteen. Erica and Scott followed behind in silence letting the two remember their friend. 

\-------------------------------

Paige and Stiles walked into the corridor with the lockers lining the walls. Soon the two found Stiles’ locker. 

“So this is you locker, mine is just over there.” Paige pointed to a locker just down the corridor. “I’m going to grab my books from my locker be back in a minute stay here.” Paige patted Stiles on the head and he snapped his jaw at her pretending to be a wild animal. Paige laughed as she walked off to her locker. 

Stiles placed his English books in his locker as he went to close his locker door it slammed shut making Stiles jump. Stiles looked at the teen stood next to his locker 

“So you’re the new kid.” the teen asked narrowing his eyes. The mystery teen looked at Stiles like he was studying him.   
“Yeah so and what of it.”  
“Well with you being the new kid it means you’re also fresh meat.” The teen grinned showing his fangs and his eyes glowing scarlet red.   
“Wow could you be anymore of a stereotypical school bully, going after the new kids acting all hard and tough.” Stiles wasn’t frighten or phased by the teens threat. Stiles went to respond when Paige came back looking very pissed.   
“Back off Nathan, leave Stiles alone he isn’t your punchbag.” Nathan scoffed at the beta.  
“No he’s the Hale pack newest bitch.” Nathan mocked. Paige stepped forward and punched him in the face followed by a kick to his dick. All the students in the corridor went silent.   
“He isn’t the our new bitch, he’s our friend but we could use a bitch because you’re the perfect candidate.” Stiles was impressed by the young Beta’s actions. 

Nathan limped away clutching his dick. Paige giggled as he ran off. Paige turned around to Stiles and he slightly flinched throughout his entire life he has never been scared of a beta.   
“Sorry about that, Nathan is an Alpha werewolf and he thinks that because of that he can bully and harass anyone but luckily i’m not scared of him.” Paige smiled at Stiles and looped her arm under his.  
“You hungry, let’s go I think everyone is in the canteen.” Stiles didn’t answer Paige he just allowed her to drag him to the canteen. 

As Paige and Stiles walked to the canteen all Stiles could think about was Nathan talking about the ‘Hale Pack’ he knew that Derek was a Hale and he hoped that he was here and he hoped Lydia wouldn’t be far either. 

\-----------------------------

The canteen was full of hungry students. Stiles looked around the canteen and noticed some familiar species of supernatural creatures. He saw groups of Werewolves, a few druids and he saw one banshee sat by herself rocking back and forth. Paige dragged him over to one big table in the corner opposite the lonely Banshee. 

The table had a big group of teens all chatting, laughing and eating. Stiles could tell that most of them were wolves, he saw one werecoyote, a werejaguar and another kitsune that interested him. Stiles could tell that some of the wolves were Alphas but he couldn’t tell where the Alpha of the pack was. 

“Hey guys.” Paige stood a the head of the table and Stiles stood next to her slightly nervous.   
“Hey Paige.” came from everyone at the table.  
“Guys this is Stiles he just came to Beacon Hills and he will be shadowing me.”  
Stiles smiled at the pack as they greeted him.   
“Stiles would you like to meet everyone.” Stiles nodded still too nervous to produce any words.  
“Wait where’s Derek and Lydia?” Stiles stared at Paige.  
“What did you just say?” Stiles started shaking, the pack saw him shaking and were confused. Erica and Scott thought he was this Stiles kid that Derek and Lydia got emotional over.   
“Um I asked where Derek and Lydia are. Derek’s our Alpha.” Stiles frowned at that, their Derek isn’t my Derek. Stiles almost started to cry when he heard a voice behind him.  
“Stiles?” The voice sounded sad and hopeful at the same time. Stiles turned around to be faced by two people. The male was tall, muscled, Dark haired and he could tell that this teen was the Alpha, the girl had strawberry blonde hair, Red lipstick and her mascara was smudged like she had been crying.   
“Lydia?, is it you.” Lydia gave him a sad smile and the two embraced each other was a well deserved hug. Both teens were quietly sobbing. 

After the two teens had their reunion, they separated tears still flowing down their faces. Stiles started looking for Derek.   
“Stiles what’re you looking for?” Lydia asked wiping tears off her face.   
“Derek I can’t see him anywhere.” Stiles answered still looking around the canteen. The pack all snorted, Erica and Scott had to turn away from Stiles to hide their laughter.  
“What?, What’s so funny.” Stiles turned back to Lydia and Derek and both were also trying to burst out with laughter.   
“Stiles…this is Derek.” Lydia pointed to Derek.  
“No he can’t be my Derek was a beta.” Derek smiled at Stiles admiring his confusion.   
“I was a beta when we were kids then a couple years ago I became an Alpha.” Stiles stared at Derek with both wonder and disbelief.   
“Prove it, tell me something only Derek would know.” Stiles stood with his arms crossed over his chest.   
Derek learn into Stiles ear and whispered something into his ear. Stiles’ eyes widened at what Derek said as soon as Derek had stepped back Stiles had ran and jumped onto Derek’s front wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.   
“OMG Derek it is you!” Stiles screamed digging his head into Derek’s neck scenting him. The pack all froze and stared a Stiles scent marking Derek. Derek at first froze but quickly burrowing his nose into Stiles’ neck.   
Derek and Stiles were broken from their scent marking by someone clearing their throat. Stiles whipped his head over his shoulder with his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist. Derek whined at the sudden loss of Stiles marking him. Stiles stared at the pack raising one eyebrow. The pack were all staring Stiles hugging their Alpha and Derek chasing after Stiles’ warmth and comfort. 

Paige was stood a few feet from the two lightly tapping her foot on the canteen floor. Her face showed clear signs that she was annoyed but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes told Stiles’ that she was happy for the two for finding each other again and surprised of her Alpha actions. 

“What?” Stiles was still confused on why Paige looked annoyed.  
“Well before you and Big Bad had your little cuddle session I was going to introduce you to everyone.”   
Stiles jaw dropped open Paige just used one of his many nicknames for Derek. He had a slight idea that Derek had told them every nickname he made for him, they sly dog, Haha dog joke anyway.  
Stiles lightly smacked Derek on the chest.   
“Hey, what was that for?!” Derek gave Stiles a confused look, he really didn’t know what he did wrong. Stiles chuckled to himself.  
“That was for telling them about my nickname for you Sourwolf.” The pack all burst out laughing.   
“Omg, Sourwolf really Stiles.” Erica said between laughing. 

“Anyway, back to the introductions.” Stiles and the pack stopped laughing and let Paige carry on.   
“This is Scott McCall, he is a beta werewolf, he was bitten last year by a rogue Alpha. Scott has mastered the art of puppy dog eyes so watch out.” Stiles waved at Scott and smiled at him.  
“Next is Isaac Lahey another werewolf who was also bit by the rogue Alpha. Like Scott watch out for the eyes. Scott and Isaac are mates and they are attached by the hip.” Scott and Isaac glared at Paige as Stiles giggled into his shoulder.  
“This lovely lady is Allison Argent.” Stiles’ heartbeat rose when he hear the Argent name. Derek, Erica and Scott noticed Stiles’ sudden panic. “She is a High level Witch like her mother Victoria, She is also dating your old friend Lydia Martin.” Stiles snapped his head towards Lydia gave her a worried look which confused the Banshee. Stiles looked back at the pack when paige started talking again.  
“The Twins are Ethan and Aiden Hale both Beta Werewolves they are born wolves Talia found them in the woods cut and bruised. Months later Talia Adopted them.” Stiles smiled at the two wolves. Stiles remembered Talia from his childhood she was best friends with his mother and she became like and aunt to Stiles. Talia adopting Ethan and Aiden was the sort of thing she would do for anyone.   
“This is Jackson Whittemore, he looks like a douche but once you get to know him he can be a real softy” Paige caught the chip in her mouth that Jackson threw in her direction. “Jackson is a bitten wolf, Derek bit him last year when he was building his new pack. Jackson is also mated to Ethan.”   
“The girl destroying the pizza is Malia she is a werecoyote. She and Derek are step siblings. Malia when she first came to the hales she wasn’t the best guest.” Malia growled playfully at Paige. Stiles wanted to know what Malia had done but he dropped it when Paige moved to the next pack member.   
“Those two are Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, but we call him Boyd. Along with Jackson they are Derek’s first generation of Beta’s. Erica is as you can tell by the makeup she is wild.” Erica was wearing a Dark purple lipstick and her eyeshadow was a mixture of grey and black. Stiles smiled at Erica, Stiles couldn’t wait to give Erica his makeup tips he had learnt from travelling. “Boyd is our own Dark silent knight, even though he doesn’t much talk much he choses to show his emotions by his actions.” Stiles knew that Boyd was going to be a good friend in the future and he was going to make it his own personal mission to break down Boyd’s walls with his annoying rambling and crazy mind. 

“Next up the last of the ladies of the group we have Kate Argent, Kira Yukimura, Hayden Romero, Laura hale and Chloe Parker. Kate along with her brother Chris are werejaguars. When Kate and Chris were helping us a few months ago with an enemy pack and the Alpha of that pack want to turn them into wolves and for both Argent’s to help overthrow Talia but what the Alpha didn’t expect was for them both to turn into Jaguars and helped Talia kill the Alpha soon after they joined the pack. Kira is a thunder Kitsune, she is mated to Malia so she join the pack as Malia’s mate but she soon became a brilliant pack member and swordswoman. Hayden is a bitten wolf she was from the pack that tried to take over Talia she was spared when she wanted nothing more than a proper family.” Stiles heart reached out to Hayden, he had met pack members that weren’t appreciated in their packs and helped them find a new pack. 

“Laura is a born wolf and Talia’s oldest daughter.” Stiles knew laura since he was five they both clicked and became good friends. The two pretended to plan to take over the world to freak out their parents it worked like a charm. Stiles gave Laura a devilish smile. “Chloe is the pack’s only vampire she was only turned two weeks ago. Chloe and Aiden were on a date when a Alpha Vampire attack her, the Vampire wanted to kill Chloe but only manage to slip the vampire venom into her system before Aiden ripped like guys head off like it was cotton candy.” Aiden held Chloe’s hand. Stiles could tell that the event had seriously affected Chloe’s mental state. 

Stiles walked over to Chloe he crouched down and open his backpack. Stiles searched through his bag and soon found a big old leather book and passed it to Chloe. The book was called ‘New Vampires and how to keep control’. Chloe read the title of the book and smiled brightly at Stiles.  
“Thank you.” Chloe was on the verge of letting tears flow down her face.   
“Your welcome, if you need any more help just come find me.” Stiles stood up and walked back to Derek and Lydia. Aiden placed his arm over Chloe’s shoulder to comfort her.   
When Stiles reached the head of the table Derek and Lydia mouthed ‘thank you’ and Stiles just smiled and mouthed back ‘anytime.’

Before Paige carried on with the introductions she hugged Stiles. The pack had been trying to help Chloe with her control since she had been turned and it seriously affected everyone and Stiles helping her was big relief.   
“Ok, now the lads of the group, Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken, Jordan Parrish, Brett Talbot, Jeremey Taylor and Brooklyn Davis, Mason Hewitt and Corey Bryant. Liam, Theo and Brett are Werewolves, Jordan is a hellhound.” Stiles perked up at that he had never met a Hellhound only heard of them. “Jeremey is part of the Fae kingdom, he is one of the best flyers in Beacon Hills, Mason like Malia is a Werecoyote and Corey is a Chameleon of sorts basically he can turn invisible and blend in with the walls so we went to Deaton who is a Druid by they way and he said Corey is related to Chameleons.” Stiles was fascinated at all the different supernatural creatures in the Hale Pack. 

“Finally the two remaining Hales of the pack, Peter Hale and Cora Hale.” Stiles, Cora and Peter were also close when Stiles was a child. “Peter and Cora are born Wolves like Derek and Laura. Peter is mated to Jordan we still wonder why the universe is punishing Jordan’s poor soul with having to deal with Peter’s psycho ass.” The pack all laughed at Paige’s words and Jordan glared at Paige.   
“Cora is a little rabbit with anger issues.” Cora playfully growled at Paige and Stiles smirked, he remembered Cora’s anger and always knew how to calm her down.   
“Cora is with Theo which was a shocked to us all.” Stiles was confused at why the Cora was with Theo.  
“Why?”   
“We all thought Cora was asexual.”   
“Oh that makes sense”  
“Cheers Sti.” Cora smiled at Stiles. Stiles remembered their nicknames for each other.   
“Corie you remembered.” The pack all mouthed ‘Corie.’  
“I knew the Hale’s from my childhood, I met them all because of Der-bear here,” Derek growled at the nickname. Out of all of them, Derek hated that one. Stiles smirked at Derek’s growl. Stiles walked up to Derek and leaned into his chest.  
“Aw Der you being grumpy again.” Derek growled at him again and when Stiles went to walk off to the spare seat on the other end of the table, Derek pulled Stiles down and onto his lap. Stiles laughed and squealed at Derek as he got comfortable on Derek’s lap. The pack all smiled at Derek’s and Stiles’ action they were like a couple being reunited. Lydia took her seat next to Derek and Allison and they all carried on eating their food. 

Stiles was enjoying being with Derek and his pack, he felt safe and for the first time in a very long time he forgot all about Gerard and the hunters he had been running from until Kira asked him to tell them about himself. Stiles hesitated at first and Derek stopped eating and started drawing circles with his finger on Stiles’ thigh. The pack could tell that something was wrong with Stiles and waited for him to be comfortable with talking to them. 

 

“If you don’t feel like you can tell us, it’s ok we won’t push you,” Erica said with a sad smile.   
“I’m ok you should know. My Dad is an Alpha Werewolf and my Mother was a Celestial Kitsune.” Derek dug his nose into the crease of Stiles neck to calm Stiles for the next part of the story. The pack all noticed Stiles said ‘was’ and not ‘is’ when telling them about his mother.   
“Like my mother and Kira, I am a kitsune.” Stiles gave Kira a weak smile.   
“What type of Kitsune are you?” Kira asked eyes full of wonder.   
“I’m an Ocean Kitsune.” Kira gasped in surprise.   
“Really, Ocean Kitsunes are super rare, like one in a million. There have only been reports of about three Ocean Kitsune’s in the world the past two hundred years.”  
Stiles smiled at Kira knowledge of Ocean Kitsunes.  
“Stiles you said your mother was a Kitsune,” Chloe asked scared of the answer that was coming. Stiles dropped head and started to fiddle with his fingers.   
“When I was seven I was woken up in the middle of the night by people arguing in my living room, i crept down and heard my mother arguing with some hunters. They had approached my mother asking her to hand me over to them. They said because of my rare typing of Kitsune he could sell me for a lot of money.” The pack were all shocked at the hunter’s words.   
“My mother told the hunters that she would never sell me off and that they would have to kill her to get me. The leader of the group said that he could arrange her death and shot her in the stomach. I accidently revealed my location and one of the hunters went for me. I killed the hunter and my mother killed the second one but she was too weak to kill the leader. She threaten him and he just laughed in her face and broke her ankle. I went for him but he used my mother as a shield and told me if i went with him my mother would be spared so I agreed.” Tears slowly ran down Stiles’ face.   
“The hunter stabbed my mother in the side before I could reach him. As my mother was dying she told me to run and take care of my father. The hunter went to run but I went for him. I managed to claw up his face and leg but he was stronger than me so he slammed me into the wall and took off. I promise myself that I would find him and kill him.” When Stiles finished his face was covered the trails of tears. Derek pulled Stiles into his chest and held him as Stiles sobbed into his chest. 

The pack all had tears slowly flowing down their face. Kate wiped her tears, she wanted to know why Stiles was so determined to kill a hunter that he wouldn’t be able to find.   
“Stiles I’m so sorry for what happen to your mother but how are you going to find this hunter I almost impossible he could be anyway it’s been what almost ten years since your mother’s death.” Kate tried not to sound bitter but she wanted to know so she could possibly help.   
“I know I can find him because I know his name.”  
“What is his name?” Everyone wanted to know. Even though the pack had only met Stiles but they could feel his pain and anger.  
“Gerard Argent.” Allison gasped and placed her hand over her mouth and Kate growled angrily at her father’s name.   
“Oh my god I'm so sorry Stiles.” Allison held Stiles' hand. Stiles gave her a sad smile.  
“It’s ok Allison, I can tell that you and Kate are nothing like Gerard. Quick question are you guys still in the Argent Hunting family?” Allison and Kate weakly giggled at Stiles question.  
“No Gerard kicked me and my brother out when he found out that we were no longer humans and that my brother married a Witch.” 

After Stiles and the pack wiped all their tears away and Lydia fixed all the girls makeup they carried on eating until the lunch bell rang and the pack all got ready for the next lesson.   
Stiles checked his timetable and was confused because his next lesson was ‘Battle training’.   
“Guys, what’s Battle Training?” The pack all looked at Derek.  
“Battle Training is when packs fight each other in a controlled environment.”  
“Why?” Stiles knew that packs fighting was basically supernatural politics. When a pack challenges another pack it is normally for territory.   
“Because next month is Beacon Hills Pack Strength and Skill Festival. It’s when different packs in Beacon Hills show off their best Fighters, Healers, Marksman etc. This year we are joining in because we are the new generation of the Hale pack.”   
“Ok that sounds cool but why have I got it on my timetable.” Stiles was really confused the only pack he had was his father and they couldn’t enter.   
“Because you are a new student you will be asked if you want to join a new pack. If you join the pack your families will join the pack through the bond with you.” Stiles knew he wanted to be in Derek’s pack, he didn’t want to be in any other pack no matter how strong they are.   
“I already know which pack I want to be in, yours if you will have me.” Derek, Lydia and the pack all smiled at Stiles.   
“Why do I get the feeling you guys already knew my answer.” The pack didn’t answer him they just ran up to him and gave the biggest group hug Stiles had ever had. Stiles was loving the hug until he started to realise that he couldn’t breath.   
“Guys I can’t breath.” The pack all let go and Stiles sucked in the well needed oxygen.   
“Sorry Stiles.” Came from several voices.   
“It’s ok, now let's go kick some ass.” The pack all laughed at Stiles and walked out of the canteen and down to the field.


End file.
